Clan:The Assassins of Asgarnia
Introduction "We are the Assassins of Asgarnia, hidden by the shadows. Our weapon is your fear, your fear is our knives. We move with unparalleled speed; time is our servant and we move the wind. As the darkness covers us, we stand hand in hand with our brothers and sisters. With hearts of steel, blood of ice, and skin of rock we deliver pain, hell, and fire. We are the darkness. We are the shadow. We are the Assassins of Asgarnia!" Welcome to the Official Wiki Page of The Assassins of Asgarnia (AoA). We are an Assassin themed POC/Community clan founded by the player EdgeAssassin on August 22nd, 2010. Since our formation, we have made rapid advancements in our clan's infrastructure, government, community, and memberbase, and continue to do so on a daily basis. We are a F2P and P2P clan, which means all players are accepted so long as they meet our recruitment criteria. We are a family. We work, play, kill, chat, and live together. From events to parties there is always something going on in our clan. Our clan chat is never empty, and there is always someone who will chat. Events are held on a weekly basis, and can be found on the clan's Private Forums and Official RuneScape Thread. If you are interested in joining the order, please fill out the application on our Offiical RuneScape Thread found on post 1.1. A clan mate ranked Sergeant or above will review your application, and determine if you fit our recruitment guidelines and accept/decline your application accordingly. We hope to see you in game, future Assassin! Information Quick Info *Leadership: Grandmaster EdgeAssassin, and The High Council *Color Scheme: Blue, Gold, and White *Team Cape: Team-43 *Clan Chat: A_o_A *Homeworlds: World 39 (Member's); World 1 (Free-Player's) *Primary Timezone: US Central Standard Time (GMT -6) *Website: http://assassinsofasgarnia.shivtr.com/ *Warring Friend Chat: AoA Army *War Status: Green *Official Friends Chat: AoA Guild News *Wiki in process of major revamping. *Clan has passed 750 Million Total XP. *AoA has reached above 150 members! *Citadel approaches Tier 4! Clan Goals *To create and maintain a polished, outstanding community full of polite, respectful, and friendly clan mates. *To provide an enjoyable RuneScape experience to all Assassins. *To continue to thrive, grow, expand, and maintain the prosperous status of the order. *To improve relations amongst our fellow clans. Assassin Hierarchy Granmaestro (Owner Rank) Current Granmaestro: EdgeAssassin Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Granmaestro: *Is the Supreme Leader of All Aspects of the Order. *Manages all aspects of the Citadel. *May override the power of any mate if needed. *Manages domestic and interclan affairs. *Resolves conflicts. *Serves as Chief Justice during a criminal or civil trial. *May accept/deny applications. *Creates/Approves new legislation, foreign policy, and laws. *Cheif Executive of The Armed Forces and Elite Assassin Squads. *Cheif Diplomat *May kick/ban players from the Order. *May organize clan events. *May organize interclan events. *Is the only player in the Order capable of reinstating kicked/banned players to the order. *May invite new players into the Order. *Must approve all promotions/demotions. *May call for, and administrate meetings. *Grand Administrators on the clan's affiliated media. Obscurus Assassino (Deputy Owner Rank) Maximum: 3 Active Duty Assassinos Term Length: Infinite. How To Obtain Rank: A potential Obscurus Assassino must first be chosen for ballot by Granmaestro (A mate who seeks a nomination is not prohibited from approaching the Granmaestro to tell of their interest in the role is not prohibited from doing so), then is/are put up to a clan wide vote in which their fellow Assassins vote for the most worthy candidate. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Obscurus Assassino: *Recieves direct orders from the Granmaestro in supervising the Order *May change citadel settings. *Vice Presidents of Domestic and Inter-Clan Affairs. *Resolves Conflict. *Are also Justices at trials alongside/below the Granmaestro. *A maximum of one may be the replacement Cheif Justice at a trial if the Granmaestro is unable to attend to it. *May propose new legislation, and if the current Granmaestro has not addressed currently proposed legislation within a period of 7 days, may approve/deny legislation until it is addressed by the Granmaestro. *May vote on current legislation if the Granmaestro has placed it's passage on a vote. (Only if High Council.) *Takes over as Granmaestro when the current Granmaestro leaves office. *Grand Generals of The Armed Forces and Elite Assassin Squads. *Vice Diplomats. *May kick/ban players from the Order. *May advise the Granmaestro in making decisions. *Represents the overall body of the Order to the Granmaestro during meetings, serves as majority represenatives of the Mors Assassino. (only if High Council) *Are able to be in The High Council. *May recruit members, as well as accept/deny applications. *May promote/demote members of the Order with prior approval from the Granmaestro, and may suggest members for promotion/demotion. *Can organize events. *Administrators of the clan's affilated media. *May preside over meetings in case of an absent Granmaestro. Mors Assassino (Overseer Rank) Maximum: Two Active Duty Assassinos. Term Length: 3 Months per term, with current/former Mors Assassino's being able to run for reelection as many times as they desire, unless impeached. If disranked for inactivity, a Former Mors Assassino must take an activity test to deem if they are able to run for reelection. How To Obtain Rank: A potential Mors Assassino must first be chosen for ballot by Granmaestro (A mate who seeks a nomination is not prohibited from approaching the Granmaestro to tell of their interest in the rank), then is/are put up to a clan wide vote in which their fellow Assassins vote for the most worthy candidate. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Mors Assassino *Is the third highest rank in the chain of command, and recieves orders both directly from the Granmaestro, and the Obscurus Assassino. *May change citadel settings ONLY if explicitly granted permission from a higher rank. *Resolves conflicts. *Considered the main clan chat moderators, must keep chat friendly, appropriate, and welcoming at all times. *Elligible to become Justices for trials, in the case there empty seats/not enough with prior approval from a majority vote by the current justices. *May vote on current legislation if the Granmaestro has placed it's passage on a vote. (only if High Council) *Are elligible to become Obscurus Assassino's in case one has left office/been removed from office. *Captains of The Armed Forces. *Leaders of The Assassin Skilling/Resource Guilds. *May kick/ban players from the Order. *Serves as overall body of the Order to the Granmaestro during meetings, minority representatives during meetings, and represents the lower branches of the clan to the Obscurus Assassinos. (only if High Council.) *Are able to be in the High Council. *May recruit members, as well as accept/deny applications. *May promote/demote members of the Order with prior approval from the Granmaestro, and may suggest members for promotion/demotion. *Can organize events. Arbiter Assassino (Coordinator Rank) Maximum: Three Active Duty Assassinos Term Length: Infinite, with current/former Arbiter Assassino's being able to run for reelection as many times as they desire, unless impeached. If disranked for inactivity, a Former Arbiter Assassino must take an activity test to deem if they are able to run for reelection. How To Obtain Rank: Chosen by vote of higher ranked mates. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Arbiter Assassino: *Fourth Highest rank in the Order. *Tasked with updating the clan's event list on our threads, wiki, and our event's noticeboard. *Must remind clan mates about event times in game whenever possible. *Coordinates all citadel activity. *Chiefs of all events. *Spreads all event related news. *Plans events. *May recruit new mates. *May accept/deny applications. *Alerts us of invites to allied events. Praetorus Assassino (Organiser Rank) Maximum: Three Active Duty Assassinos. Term Length: Infinite, with former Praetorus Assassino's being able to run for reelection as many times as they desire, unless impeached. If disranked for inactivity, a Former Praetorus Assassino must take an activity test to deem if they are able to run for reelection. How To Obtain Rank: Delegated by Granmaestro, then passed to current Praetorus Assassino's for a vote. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Praetorus Assassino *The Praetorus Assassino is first and foremost, the headmaster's of the clan's guild/house system. *There are four Praetorus Assassinos, one for each house. (Smoke Guild, Shadow Guild, Blood Guild, and Ice Guild.) *Each guildmaster much supervise their respective guild, it's members, and it's friend chat. *Each guildmaster is required to moniter their guilds Influence points on a weekly basis, whilst submitting the monthly totals to the Order's thread/site for accounting. *Each guildmaster is tasked with the goal of attempting to make their guild the most influential guild in The Assassins of Asgarnia. *Each guildmaster must get their respective guildmates to show activity in the many aspects of the clan. This can be done by getting mates to increase forum activity, have the best event attendence, performing well at wars and sanctioned guild vs guild events, getting clan site activity, chat activity, thread activity, private board activity, recruitment, and overall helpfulness and kindness towards all members and initiates of the order. The Assassins Laws At first glance, the plethora of rules may be overwhelming, but we assure you they are easy to abide by, and are made to enhance the overall gaming experience of the clan as a whole. *'Law One:' All Jagex Rules Apply. *'Law Two:' No Flaming. *'Law Three:' Do Not Speak Badly of a Fellow Clan-Mate. *'Law Four: '''No Trolling. No one likes a troll! *'Law Five:' Do Not Discriminate. Discriminating will be punished in this clan. *'Law Six:' Do Not Spam, Anywhere. No one likes it, no one wants to deal with it. *'Law Seven:' Drama will not be Tolerated. This is just a game, not real life! *'Law Eight:' Do Not Advocate Illegalities. We don't want to hear about the laws your break. *'Law Nine: Do Not Advertise Oppostition. You will be removed from the clan if you advertise another clan. *'''Law Ten: Do Not Bring Real World Politics/Religion Into Our Clan. We come here to play, not to hear your positions. *'Law Eleven:' Obey all commands from a high rank. Respect High Ranks and Low Ranks alike. Respect is universal! *'Law Twelve:' Your Rank is Condition to Change. Nothing is in stone, we will demote/promote you if necessary. *'Law Thirteen:' Do Not Ask for Rank. Prove yourself, and show why you deserve it. *'Law Fourteen:' Absence Forms are Required. If you will be missing fill out a absence form on Page 1, Post 10. *'Law Fifteen:' Scamming and trust trades/games are not allowed. There is a zero tolerance policy for scammers. *'Law Sixteen:' Any event marked as mandatory, is just that. Please attend them. *'Law Seventeen:' All clan wars events are mandatory, if online and present. *'Law Eighteen:' The Clan Cloak is mandatory at all Wars/Meetings. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Social Category:Community